Girlfriend
by scoob2222
Summary: Written for 25fluffyfics for the prompt Bath. Post Snow Day. Danny's feeling better and ready to enjoy himself.


Prompt: Bath

Prompt: Bath

Danny smiled like the cock of the walk as he lay back in his bathtub, hot water slowly filling it. Next to the tub, Montana was slowly disrobing, each piece of clothing neatly folded and placed on his toilet.

"Montana, I love how neat you are at the lab, but I'll buy you new clothes if you just go a little faster."

Lindsay glared at him, "You're very annoying tonight."

"Yes, that's what happens when you don't let me fuck you for weeks because of some silly broken fingers."

"You also hurt your ribs and if you don't stop being a wise ass you aren't going to get to fuck me tonight either."

Danny said nothing, simply smirked at her, his gaze sliding down her body, from her eyes, to her black underwear, to her pink painted toes. Her whole body shivered under his gaze and his smile widened. She'd missed being with him just as much as he'd missed being with her.

"Come on, baby, I was very nearly killed. You should be giving in to my every desire and need….especially when it's going to end with you screaming my name in pleasure."

Lindsay took off her bra and threw it at him, "Are you sure there's enough room for me in there with your ego?"

Danny slingshot her bra across the room, "Of course, Montana, you're going to sit right on top of me….perfect fit."

"You know I really don't find this side of you very sexy."

He laughed, "Would you just get in here before I have to come out there and prove you wrong?"

She grumbled under her breath at him, and then turned away from him. She grabbed her underwear and, bending down, slowly began to pull them off her legs.

When she straightened up and turned around, Danny's jaw had dropped, and his eyes were blinking like crazy, "So," she said, "What was that you were saying?"

"Uh….I'm a jackass, please forgive me, and have sex with me as soon as possible."

Lindsay was smirking now. She stood next to the tub and reached for his hand. He held it up, taking her as she slowly entered the tub, on foot on either side of his body as she straddled him, purposely rubbing as much of her body against his as possible.

Danny started breathing harder and his hands slid to her hips, keeping her still before he embarrassed himself. It had been three fucking weeks…well three fuckless weeks.

"You okay?" she asked, all mock-innocence, "Maybe this is too soon. We can wait," as she spoke her fingers lightly traced his abdominal muscles.

"You are a mean, mean woman," he said, all but pouting at her.

She leaned forward and kissed the pout away, pressing her lips against his. The kiss quickly escaladed and soon both were breathing heavily, water sloshing everywhere.

Lindsay pulled away, making Danny groan, but she returned as soon as she shut the water, "I don't think your downstairs neighbors would like it if we flooded their apartment."

"Whatever," he said, pulling her close again, "I'd just move."

"I think that's a little overboard."

Danny pulled away to look at her, "Three weeks of not being you would drive anyone a little crazy. It was bad enough before, when I didn't know what it would be like, but now, since the pool table," he smiled as Lindsay blushed, "not being with you is making me crazy."

She smiled, "So I shouldn't tease you, right?" Lindsay said, "That would be mean."

"Very mean," he agreed, capturing her lips for another kiss.

"Well, I don't want to be mean, plus I have a little confession myself."

"What's that?" he asked, his lips already heading to her neck.

"I've been going crazy too, staying here, lying next to you all night. You're really hot Danny."

Danny pulled away and smirked, "I know."

Lindsay smacked him on the back of the head, "You are ruining the moment. And I was just about to tell you to fuck me, but now," she began to slid backwards in the tub, away from him.

"Hey, hey now," he said, grabbing her ankle and pulling her close again, "Let's not be hasty. I was just…so excited by the prospect of making love to my beautiful girlfriend that I…"

"What?"

"Um, I was excited by sex?" he asked, his mouth moving back to her neck.

"No, no, after that."

He looked confused for a moment, then smiled, "Oh, girlfriend. Yeah, that's you by the way."

She smiled at him, leaning in to kiss him, softly at first, then deeper.

"Wow," he said, when she finally pulled back, "If I had know that….girlfriend, girlfriend, girlfriend," he repeated, until she was giggling and pulling him against her.

"Shut up and fuck me already, Messer," she told him.

"Gladly," he smiled, "Girlfriend."


End file.
